


From the Beginning

by aloriahfray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloriahfray/pseuds/aloriahfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Until that night he had never cared about the idea of his first kiss...but at that moment…well, something in the surprisingly skilled, passionate movement of his brother’s lips made him curious."</p>
<p>(Companion one-shot for The Summer of '97; the story of how Sam fell for Dean)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend as a birthday present since she has followed The Summer of '97 from the beginning and I wanted to share it with the rest of you. In SO97 we get to see Dean realizing his true feelings for Sam and I thought it would be fun to show the other side of the story. :)

Sam remembered the night of Dean’s first date all too well. After all, he’d been forced to go along considering John had been busy on a hunt that night and as usual, Dean had to look after his little brother.

Dean had pitched a fit about it, but it didn’t take long for John’s stern tone and insistent words to sink in. Lucky for Dean the girl thought it was incredibly sweet that he’d bring his younger brother to the movie and she was all over him for the rest of the night.

Sam remembered sitting next to Dean as his big brother completely ignored the movie in favor of making out with his date. He remembered watching this take place, fascination warring with confusion as he studied the sensual way their mouths moved together.

It wasn’t like it was the first time Sammy had seen people kiss, but he’d never seen it quite like that. He’d ever examined the details, stunned by the strange stirring in his gut as his brother’s tongue swept across the girl’s lips before dipping tentatively into her mouth.

Until that night he had never cared about the idea of his first kiss. It wasn’t something he was in a hurry to experience and he had honestly always found kissing sort of gross, but at that moment…well, something in the surprisingly skilled, passionate movement of his brother’s lips made him curious.

He was old enough to know he shouldn’t be thinking that way about his sibling, but that didn’t stop him from wondering as they walked back to the hotel. It didn’t keep him from glancing over at Dean, eyes darting to his full, smooth lips and questioning how they’d feel.

It became somewhat of an obsession over the next week, Sam watching eagerly as Dean chewed on pen caps or ate a particularly sloppy sandwich, sweeping up the mess with his tongue. It didn’t stop there though. Instead his obsession grew to other parts of Dean, parts he’d never really bothered to notice before.

His jaw, which always tensed so subtly whenever Dad was being a jerk, the flash of his molten green eyes as they geared up for training, the panther-like slope of his back as he stripped off his shirt and headed to the bathroom to shower…

Dean was beautiful. He was like the swirling, radiant colors of the sunset Sam watched from the back of the Impala and the soothing, steady crash of the waves on the beach whenever they were lucky enough to stop in a town by the ocean. He was like the pattering rain and the flashes of lightning as it spread across the sky. So many beautiful things Sam had seen and learned to appreciate, but for so long he’d been missing the most astonishing sight although it was always right next to him.

By the time a month had passed his curiosity about Dean’s mouth had morphed into an infatuation with his brother in general. It was a lethal sensation, especially when combined with the unwavering love Sam had always felt towards Dean since he was a toddler. He was no longer just Sam’s caretaker, sibling, and friend—Dean was a thousand possibilities and thoughts that raced through his little brother’s head day in and day out. He was Sammy’s hero and his muse. He was everything and Sam never looked at him the same again. He never could.

 

 


End file.
